storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Sodor and the Storm Part 1
Coming Soon |writer= Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= Sodor and the Storm Part 2/ The Hurricane }} , also known as The New Engines, is the fifth individual special and the first part of the three part Sodor and the Storm special. Plot Summertime is always busy on the Island of Sodor. Sometimes, Sir Topham Hatt often brings other engines to help out with all the extra work. This year, there was so much extra work that Sir Topham Hatt had to borrow another engine from the mainland. That engine was Flying Scotsman. He arrived at Knapford just as Gordon came back from taking the Express. “Flying Scotsman?!” Gordon exclaimed, “What are you doing here?” “I came to help with all the extra work during the summer,” replied Flying Scotsman. “Indeed,” said Sir Topham Hatt, who had just walked out of his office Just then, Duck puffed in, driven by Jacob and Sierra. Jacob had urgent news for Sir Topham Hatt. [Duck’s whistle is heard.] “Sir, Sir!” said Jacob. “What is it Jacob?” asked Sir Topham Hatt. “Well, according to the radar on the weather app on my phone, there is a hurricane heading for the island,” said Jacob, “See for yourself.” Jacob showed Sir Topham Hatt his phone. He was amazed by what he saw. “You're right, Jacob,” said Sir Topham Hatt, “It appears to me about 80 kilometers off of the Sudrian coast.” “We've got to warn everyone,” said Jacob, “But how?” “I've got an idea,” said Sierra. “Well don't just stand there,” said Jacob, “Out with it.” “We could get everyone that lives along the railway to Town Hall and make an announcement and you know, tell them how to stay safe and stuff,” Sierra suggested. “That's actually a good idea,” said Jacob, “We can call Katie and ask her to help.” “And Kary, too,” added Sierra. “And all of our other friends,” said Jacob. So they called their friends, who helped get everyone in every town to the respected station where they were picked up by either Jacob and Sierra in Jordyn, Katie and Trent in Edward, or Kira and Cassie in Rylie and then taken to Town Hall. All of the Steam Team was there, as well as the Knapford Shed Engines, the Dieselworks Diesels, and The Pack. Lady Hatt and Dowager Hatt were there, too, and so was the Mayor of Sodor and Sir Robert Norramby. “Ladies and Gentlemen, Engines and Excavators,” said Sir Topham Hatt, “Our young friend, Jacob Cranmer, has an announcement to make.” Jacob was surprised. He thought Sir Topham Hatt was going to make the announcement. “Oh uh, yeah, ok,” Jacob stuttered, “Everyone! A hurricane is heading for the Island!” Everyone gasped. “Right now it is about 60 kilometers off of the Sudrian coast, and judging by the distance it's moved in the last hour, it will be here in about 3 hours, or for those of you who aren't good at math, about four o’clock this evening,” Jacob finished. “What should we do?” Asked Kenzee, who was standing in the crowd with Lily, Levi, and Logan. “That's actually a really good question,” said Jacob, “Which my friend, Sierra Nagy, will happily answer.” “Right,” said Sierra, “All of you need to stay in your basement, lock your doors and board up your windows. And remember to take food with you to your basement in case you get hungry because we don't know how long it will last.” After that, Jacob and Sierra met with Katie, Trent, Brianna, Mallory, Kenzee, Lily, Logan, Levi, Natasha, Haley, Kary, Mike, Zoey, Gwen, Cameron, and Leshawna. “You wanted to talk to us,” said Katie. “Yes,” replied Jacob, “We would like to invite you all to stay with us in the sheds.” “It's probably much sturdier than any house,” added Sierra. Everyone agreed and rode to Knapford Sheds instead of Wellsworth or Knapford Station. Everyone else went into their basements. The Steam Team went to Tidmouth Sheds and shut the doors. The Dieselworks diesels went to the sheds at the Dieselworks and did the same. All the American engines, except Madison and Rosie, went to their shed on the Little Strasburg line, too, as did Daisy, Ryan, and Rylie on the Arlesburgh-Harwick line, and the narrow gauge and minimum gauge engines on their lines. They all had food and water and all the engines still had coal in case the power were to go out and they would need light. Suddenly, they no longer heard the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof, or the howling of the wind outside and they knew it was almost upon them. Characters * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * * Kenzee * Kary * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Splatter and Dodge * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Nelson * * * * * * * Isobella * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Mayor of Sodor * Sir Robert Norramby * * * Trent * * * Brianna * Leshawna * Mike * Cameron * Zoey * Levi * Logan * Lily * Haley * Natasha Locations * Knapford Station * Town Square * Wellsworth * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Sheds * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Vicarstown Dieselworks * The Little Strasburg Branch Line Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Sodor and the Storm Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Completed Episodes